


You'll never be alone

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James è un tritone, Sirius è l'unico membro della sua famiglia ad essere nato con le ali striate di bianco e Remus è uno dei pochi esemplari di Stregone delle Montagne ad essere riuscito a sopravvivere al morso di un licantropo.<br/>Ma anche in un universo tanto diverso e insolito la nascita di Harry riesce ugualmente a portare gioia e calore.<br/><em>« Oh, andiamo Remus, prova a prenderlo in braccio » t’interrompe Sirius, attirandoti maggiormente a se e sempre con quel sorriso strano a tendergli le labbra.</em><br/><em>« Vicino alla sponda l’acqua dovrebbe essere abbastanza bassa per permetterti d’immergerti solo fino alle spalle » insiste e tu proprio non capisci perché lo stia facendo, visto che i suoi occhi sono di nuovo vagamente lucidi ma sembrano volerti trasmettere l’esatto opposto di quello che sta dicendo.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll never be alone

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è un pochino banalotto, ma alla fine ho deciso di lasciarlo perché mi piace, si adatta bene ad ogni personaggio che compare in questa storia. :3

_Some things never get defined_  
_In your heart or in your mind_  
(“Love just is” – Hilary Duff)

  
  


Il bacino in cui vive la comunità di sirene e tritoni d’acqua salata a cui appartiene James è un lago di dimensioni impressionanti, che miliardi d’anni prima era parte integrante dell’oceano che bagna le coste occidentali della pianura di Haggard e che a causa di potenti terremoti che smossero la terra si vide separarsi dal mare aperto.  
Ha la forma di una gigantesca mezza luna che spacca in due la pianura e, nonostante la notevole profondità, il ricambio d’acqua sufficiente ad evitare che l’eccessiva concentrazione di sale uccida ogni creatura che lo abita è garantito dal fiume Cherish, che nasce nel massiccio del monte Dragsa e che dopo aver attraversato l’intera regione si getta nell’oceano.  
L’aria salmastra e la notevole quantità di alghe presenti sulle sponde del lago hanno contribuito a creare l’ambiente adatto alla prolificazione di particolari piante e arbusti che si possono trovare solo in questa parte di mondo e dal cui profumo tu ti sei sempre sentito stranamente attratto.  
Chiudi gli occhi, sistemandoti meglio contro il masso accanto al quale ti sei accomodato, e respiri a pieni polmoni l’intenso aroma agrodolce proveniente dall’anonimo cespuglio di bacche a qualche metro da te.  
L’effetto che quel particolare profumo sortisce da sempre sul tuo organismo è praticamente immediato e dopo averlo inalato una seconda volta ti senti già talmente calmo e rilassato che qualunque preoccupazione potessi avere fino ad un minuto prima è stata completamente spazzata via.  
Sai che se resterai lì troppo a lungo finirai con l’addormentarti – è l’unico vero effetto collaterale di quell’aroma – e dato che per te è sempre stato così da che hai ricordo, ti sei parecchio sorpreso quando, un pomeriggio come tanti, hai scoperto che Sirius a malapena lo sopporta. Anzi, a quanto pare la maggior parte della sua specie lo trova addirittura sgradevole.  
Ti sfreghi pigramente una mano sugli occhi, che cominci già a sentire stanchi, e stai seriamente considerando l’idea di lasciarti cullare da quel profumo e schiacciare un pisolino, mentre aspetti che Sirius torni dalle sue commissioni, quando un rumore che oramai hai imparato ad associare a risate e sorrisi luminosi ti costringe a rimandare i tuoi propositi a data da destinarsi.  
Sbatti le palpebre un paio di volte per snebbiare il cervello e ti volti in direzione del lago; la figura di James emerge in superficie ad un paio di metri dalla sponda ed il tritone si guarda intorno per qualche secondo, prima di riuscire ad individuarti.  
Appena ti nota sorride, mettendo in mostra le due solite doppie file di denti aguzzi che da bambino ti mettevano sempre un po’ paura, quando le vedevi raffigurate nei libri su cui studiavi, e nuota nella tua direzione, fino ad arrivare praticamente attaccato alla riva.  
Lo raggiungi e quando ti inginocchi a terra, lui ti batte una mano sul braccio, sorridendo e salutandoti nella sua lingua.  
La frase che ti dice subito dopo impieghi decisamente più tempo per riuscire a tradurla.  
Per quanto Sirius si stia dimostrato un insegnante davvero ottimo – anche se, forse, un pelino troppo dispersivo – ed il tuo marino migliori a vista d’occhio, a detta sua, fai ancora un po’ di fatica a capire James se ti parla troppo velocemente, com’è abituato a fare quando si rivolge a Sirius.  
Alla fine, visto che tra le parole che ha pronunciato l’unica che hai riconosciuto con certezza è proprio il nome di quest’ultimo ed il tritone si sta ancora guardando intorno, decidi di usare la logica.  
Ti prendi un secondo per pensare, poi sorridi.  
« _Sirius è tornato al villaggio, ma non so perché. Dovrebbe arrivare tra poco_ » spieghi un po’ più lentamente rispetto a se stessi parlando nella tua lingua natia e, anche se sei praticamente certo di aver storpiato gli accenti di tre parole, James sembra capire ugualmente ed annuisce per dimostrartelo.  
Sorride e dice qualcos’altro, una frase talmente complicata che non ti vergogni nemmeno per un istante quando gli domandi gentilmente di ripeterla più lentamente.  
Lui esegue, ma nonostante tu sia riuscito a capire che questa volta il soggetto di qualunque cosa ti abbia detto è sua moglie, non riesci proprio a ricordarti che cosa significhi il groviglio di suoni che dovrebbe corrispondere al verbo.  
Continui a sorridere, un po’ imbarazzato, e sei già sul punto di chiedergli di ripetere ancora una volta quando James ti batte nuovamente una mano bagnata sul braccio e sorride comprensivo.  
Invece di parlare si volta e ti indica un punto alle sue spalle.  
Ti rendi conto solo in quel momento che tra le alghe è emersa una seconda figura – una sirena, questa volta – che vi sta guardando entrambi con un sorriso dolce e un po’ materno.  
Impieghi una manciata di secondi per riconoscerla.  
« Lily ».  
Lo sguardo un po’ confuso che lei ti rivolge ti ricorda che, dato che con James vi incontrate spesso, lui deve ormai aver capito che “James” è il nome con cui lo chiami tu per comodità, ma Lily l’hai conosciuta di persona solo una volta e non deve avere la più pallida idea di che cosa tu le abbia appena detto.  
Con un bel po’ d’imbarazzo, realizzi che non hai la più pallida idea di come si pronunci il suo nome in marino.  
Guardi James d’istinto, che sorride ed allunga il braccio in direzione della sirena, come a volertela mostrare – evidentemente non si ricorda di avertela già presentata.  
« Mia… moglie » dice, strascicando un po’ le vocali.  
Tu, molto stupidamente, stai per ripetere di nuovo “Lily” quando senti la voce di Sirius, alle tue spalle, esclamare con gioia il suo vero nome.  
La sirena s’immerge e ricompare al fianco del marito qualche secondo dopo, lo stesso sorriso dolce di poco prima a colorarle il viso pallido, ed accarezza gentilmente una mano di Sirius quando lui si accovaccia al tuo fianco.  
« _Sei bellissima come sempre_ » dice, guardandola negli occhi.  
James assottiglia gli occhi e tu rifili a Sirius un leggero pizzicotto sul braccio.  
« Hey, questa l’ho capita anch’io, sai? » lo rimbecchi bonariamente, ben conscio del fatto che Sirius ha parlato di proposito più lentamente del solito per permettere anche a te di capire quello che avrebbe detto.  
Lui scoppia subito a ridere e ti accarezza la nuca con un’ala.  
« _Tieni ali e mani a posto, amico, lei è mia_ » lo ammonisce invece James, decisamente meno amichevole di te. « _Però hai ragione, è bellissima_ ».  
Sirius ribatte con una presa in giro che fa fintamente infuriare James e ridere Lily di gusto, ma continua a parlare più lentamente del normale e dopo un po’ anche le due creature acquatiche si adattano, permettendoti così di seguire da solo la conversazione.  
Quando Sirius spiega a Lily che la parola che le avevi rivolto poco prima altri non è che il suo nome tradotto nella vostra lingua, lei sorprende tutti affermando con entusiasmo che lo preferisce così che non in marino.  
James e Sirius, come ogni volta, finiscono con l’imbarcarsi in una delle loro solite discussioni senza né capo né coda, così tu ne approfitti per provare a scambiare qualche parola con Lily.  
Per quanto le frasi che riesci a rivolgerle siano un po’ scontate e parecchio banali, si rivela una sirena gentile e molto dolce, che cerca di venirti incontro tutte le volte che le è possibile nonostante non conosca nemmeno una parola della tua lingua.  
« _Comunque, dov’è il cucciolo?_ » domanda ad un certo punto Sirius. « _Sono il suo padrino, ho il diritto di vederlo. Dov’è quella povera creatura condannata a crescere con un nome tanto orribile?_ »  
James guarda male l’amico, ma poi si apre in un sorriso estremamente orgoglioso e volge lo sguardo verso sua moglie.  
Tu, vuoi per la scomoda posizione in cui sei messo da un po’ e che sta cominciando a farti dolere le gambe, vuoi per il fatto che tutta la tua attenzione era rimasta concentrata sul capire i loro discorsi, ti accorgi solo in quel momento che la sirena, a parte la breve carezza fatta a Sirius quando è arrivato, non ha mai più fatto riemergere le mani dall’acqua e, adesso che la guardi bene, tiene le braccia in una posizione un po’ insolita, come se avesse tenuto stretto al petto qualcosa per tutto il tempo.  
Quando James sposta con attenzione il groviglio di alghe che galleggia sempre vicino alla sponda capisci anche che cosa.  
Qualche centimetro sotto il pelo dell’acqua, rannicchiato tra le braccia della madre proprio come un normalissimo bambino, c’è la creatura più buffa che tu abbia mai visto: il viso un po’ paffuto non differisce di molto da quello di un comune neonato della tua specie, a parte l’incarnato estremamente pallido, e la coda non ancora del tutto sviluppata ricorda molto quella di un girino, solo decisamente più grande.  
Nell’insieme non possiede ancora la grazia e la bellezza per le quali sono famose le sirene, ma ha effettivamente ereditato gli occhi splendidi di sua madre ed anzi sembra che qualcuno glieli abbia presi, rimpiccioliti ed infine appiccicati alla faccia di quella strana creatura.  
Non riesci a trattenerti dal pensare che non sia poi così bello come James aveva sostenuto ma quando ti volti in direzione di Sirius, lui lo sta guardando con una tale espressione in viso che, per un attimo, ne rimani completamente stordito.  
Ha gli occhi leggermente sgranati e talmente umidi che non capisci come faccia a non stare già singhiozzando e fissa il piccolo tritone come se gli avessero appena messo davanti agli occhi il più bello e prezioso dei tesori.  
Ti rendi conto in quel momento che stai trattenendo il fiato e riprendi a respirare solo quando Sirius scuote il capo e batte una mano sulla testa dell’amico, ghignando.  
« _Meno male che ha davvero gli occhi di Lily, altrimenti con quel nome orribile sarebbe stato proprio rovinato_ ».  
James ribatte con una frase che non ti sforzi nemmeno di capire ma che fa scoppiare a ridere sia Lily che Sirius, mentre tu sei ancora troppo impegnato a digerire la consapevolezza di _quanto_ sia davvero importante per Sirius quel piccolo tritone.  
Per ben più di un secondo ti sorprendi ad esserne immensamente geloso, ed hai bisogno di dare fondo a tutta la tua razionalità per convincerti che sei proprio un idiota, se stai sul serio provando una cosa del genere nei confronti di Harry.  
Prendi un ampio respiro e sorridi a Lily.  
« _È bellissimo_ ».  
Lei ricambia il sorriso e dice l’ennesima frase che non capisci, ma questa volta è Sirius a venirti in aiuto.  
Ti circonda le spalle con un’ala e sorride, ma è un sorriso strano, diverso, anche se non ne riesci a comprendere il motivo.  
« Sì, dai, prova a prenderlo in braccio! » esclama.  
Quando il significato delle sue parole raggiunge finalmente il tuo cervello, ti si blocca il respiro in gola e la gelosia torna a ronzarti nelle orecchie come una mosca particolarmente fastidiosa.  
« Io… è meglio di no. Non- »  
« Oh, andiamo Remus, prova » t’interrompe Sirius, attirandoti maggiormente a se e sempre con quel sorriso strano a tendergli le labbra.  
« Vicino alla sponda l’acqua dovrebbe essere abbastanza bassa per permetterti d’immergerti solo fino alle spalle » insiste e tu proprio non capisci perché lo stia facendo, visto che i suoi occhi sono di nuovo vagamente lucidi ma sembrano volerti trasmettere l’esatto opposto di quello che sta dicendo.  
Poi i tuoi neuroni ricominciano _davvero_ a funzionare come dovrebbero ed un ricordo – _quel_ ricordo – fa capolino tra la confusione generale che è il tuo cervello in quel momento.  
Il dolore ti gela il sorriso con cui stavi cercando di far fronte alle insistenze di Sirius, quando realizzi che il tuo compagno non ha gli occhi lucidi per l’emozione, ma perché vorrebbe esserci lui, al tuo posto. Che l’unica volta che ha messo piede in quel lago è stato quando ci è caduto dentro dopo essere stato attaccato da uno stormo di Thestral insolitamente aggressivi; il peso delle sue enormi ali che andavano inzuppandosi sempre di più lo stava trascinando a fondo ad una velocità sorprendente e se James e Lily non fossero stati per caso nei paraggi, probabilmente non sarebbe sopravvissuto all’incidente per potertelo poi raccontare e farti perdere anche qualche anno di vita per la preoccupazione.  
Sirius continua a sorridere e tu deglutisci per cercare di sciogliere il nodo che ti si è formato in gola, distogliendo d’istinto lo sguardo.  
Lo stesso sciocco, adorabile Sirius che ti sta ancora stringendo a sé e che da quando ha scoperto di essere il padrino di Harry non c’è stato giorno in cui non tirasse in ballo l’argomento, anche solo di sfuggita, molto probabilmente non potrà mai tenere in braccio il suo figlioccio senza rischiare di annegare.  
Ti sforzi di essere credibile, quando sorridi a Lily ed infine annuisci, poi t’immergi nel lago completamente vestito.  
Quando senti i piedi toccare finalmente il fondo, l’acqua ti lambisce il collo.  
Lily si avvicina e ti porge Harry con attenzione, mostrandoti poi come tenerlo per non spaventarlo e tu imiti ogni suo gesto senza fiatare e con l’impressione che lo sguardo di Sirius fisso sulla tua testa china ti stia bruciando la pelle.  
Da quel che hai capito, essendo comunque sempre sott’acqua, anche se ti dovesse sfuggire dalle braccia non accadrebbe niente di grave, ma sei una creatura che il piccolo non ha mai visto prima e che per di più emana un calore corporeo molto diverso a quello a cui è abituato lui; se lo stringi nei punti sbagliati o lo tieni in malo modo rischi di spaventarlo sul serio.  
Alla fine, con un po’ d’aiuto e di pazienza da parte di Lily riesci a trovare una posizione comoda per entrambi.  
La sua pelle è estremamente viscida, sotto le tue mani, e la sua coda che continua a muoversi pigramente nell’acqua ti trasmette una strana sensazione che ti fa quasi rabbrividire, ma quando chini la testa per guardarlo e ti ritrovi a specchiarti in due occhi verdi che ti scrutano curiosi da sotto il pelo dell’acqua capisci finalmente perché Sirius se ne sia innamorato tanto.  
Sorridi.  
« Sai, Harry, il tuo padrino è veramente un idiota » sussurri, solo vagamente cosciente del fatto che in quel momento l’unico che ti sta capendo è proprio Sirius. « Pensa che tuo padre ti abbia dato un nome orribile. Non capisce niente, ovviamente ».  
Ignori lo sbuffo di Sirius e sorridi ancora di più, gli occhi sempre fissi in quelli attenti del piccolo tritone.  
« Però è un bravo idiota e sono sicuro che se mai dovessi avere bisogno di lui, si strapperebbe le ali con le sue stesse mani pur di gettarsi in acqua per venirti ad aiutare ».  
Questa volta decidi di non voltarti per lasciargli il tempo, se lo vuole, di nascondere qualunque emozione sia comparsa sul suo viso.  
Guardi Lily, che sebbene non abbia capito una sola parola di quel che hai detto ti sorride dolce e ti accarezza una spalla, prima di riprendersi Harry, poi James, che ghigna orgoglioso come solo un padre può fare.  
« _Che cosa hai detto?_ » ti chiede in marino, curioso.  
« _Non sono affari tuoi_ » lo liquida Sirius, brusco, senza nemmeno darti il tempo di aprire la bocca.  
Ti aiuta ad uscire dall’acqua ed appena sei fuori ti attira a sé, circondanti completamente con le sue ali.  
« Sei tutto bagnato, così ti scaldo » si giustifica in un sussurro un po’ fioco, direttamente contro il tuo orecchio.  
Ridi in silenzio e ti limiti a sistemarti meglio contro il suo petto.  
Ti tiene lì, stretto forte contro il cuore, mentre riprende a ridere e scherzare con James ed anche dopo, quando la piccola famiglia si inabissa per andare a sfamare Harry.  
Non accenna a volerti liberare nemmeno quando il sole sta cominciando a calare visibilmente oltre le montagne ed i vostri stomaci a farsi sentire in maniera anche piuttosto insistente.  
« Che cos’eri tornato indietro a fare, comunque? » gli chiedi dopo un po’, in un sussurro un po’ roco per via del pesante torpore che, a causa del suo calore e dell’aroma del cespuglio che ha ripreso inspiegabilmente a riempirti i polmoni, sta lentamente conquistato tutto il tuo corpo.  
Lui scrolla le spalle, ma tu a malapena te ne accorgi.  
« Niente d’importante, non ti preoccupare ».  
Hai la vaga sensazione che ti stia nascondendo qualcosa ma decidi d’ignorarla ed alla fine cedi al sonno – la mattina dopo te ne sarai comunque già dimenticato.


End file.
